SoundBooth
by 5-foot-a-bitch
Summary: It's Hell Week for the theater kids, and everyone is on edge as it is. But when Erwin tells Levi they don't have anymore expanse in their budget for makeup, Levi loses it. Intending to go for a smoke, the livid teen finds himself in the arms of his crush, Eren. ONE-SHOT, rated M for lemon. Based off of the theaterverse AU fic by the fabulously gay BunBunC, Stand Up Don't Be Shy.


**A/N: hey guys! 5-foot-a-bitch here, with my first ever smutty one-shot for SNK! This is set in the theaterverse AU, created by the fabulous BunBunC – if you haven't read her story "Stand Up, Don't Be Shy" I suggest you do~! This is a non-canon spin off one shot, that would most likely take place during hell week, second semester in their Junior year probably? I'm not sure. But either way, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review telling me what you think! Also feel free to follow me on tumblr! My url is 5-foot-a-bitch c:**

"Levi, I'm sorry but you've gone over the makeup budget," Erwin tried to explain to the currently livid teen standing in front of him. "There's simply no more money we can put into it – I've already expanded your budget as is! You'll just have to make do with what you have."

Now, Levi wasn't usually one to get into such a temper – but it was hell week. He was already stressed beyond belief with having to finish everyone's costumes, but now he had to deal with the fact that he didn't have basic primer, let alone all the foundation he needed for everyone's skin tone. If he didn't get what he needed, they could all kiss goodbye to having the cast looking as though they had flawless skin. And many of them didn't, not knowing how to care for the skin correctly. Levi rolled his eyes at this. How these teenaged brats couldn't take care of themselves was beyond him – if they wanted to walk around with oily skin and pimples then so be it, but he definitely wasn't going to be one of them.

Back to the matter at hand, though. Levi scowled at what Erwin told him, gnawing at his lip to stop himself from chewing the other out. "I don't think you understand," Levi said through clenched teeth. "This is a NECESSITY. You can't just go without foundation and primer. If we don't get it, our actors will look like shit," Levi explained, clearly frustrated with the stage manager.

"Look, Levi, if you need it that badly, can't you maybe just buy it yourself? I'm sorry but we really don't have the budget for it," Erwin said, looking over his clipboard which contained all the information on their budgets – as well as every aspect of the whole production. The majority of the budget had to be spent on lighting, backdrops, and royalties; there simply wasn't enough to allow another expansion for Levi.

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Erwin," Levi said angrily, giving the taller man a look that could kill a thousand times over. Erwin was unfazed by it, though, and simply shook his head.

"No means no, Levi."

Letting out a cross between a whine and a groan, Levi turned and angrily stalked off, not wanting to deal with the ass of a stage manager right now. He felt around in his back pocket as he headed to the side exit, intending on having a smoke to ease the stress away for a few moments. That was, until he remembered his only pack was currently with Eren.

He moaned in despair as he realized that meant having to climb all the way to the back of the theater to get them. But then, what other choice did he have? He supposed he could take his frustration out on a few freshman, but then, he'd only scare them off and they'd be down a few extra pairs of hands. Sighing, he headed to the staircase and jogged his way to the top, only breathing slightly more heavily than usual. Hastily opening the door to the sound booth, he was greeted by the sight of Eren messing with a few microphones in attempt to get them working again.

"Oi, Jaeger," Levi said, his irritation and frustration evident in his voice. "I need the cigarettes. Now."

Turning his head in the direction of the familiar, yet angry voice, Eren quizzically raised an eyebrow at the man. "What's got your panties in a knot, sunshine?"

"Don't even fucking start. Erwin fucked up, and we don't have enough of a budget to cover all of the makeup expenses. Now give me the damn cigarettes, Eren," Levi said, putting out his hand towards the taller male. However, Eren wasn't so sure on that.

"Hey, we said we were gonna try and quit, remember?" Eren reminded, not making a move to get the cigarettes at all. Levi groaned, the extent of his frustration showing through his usually deadly calm exterior.

"This is an exception, Jaeger. Now hand. Them. Over." Levi said, his voice lethal as accentuated every word. Eren simply shook his head at this, though, and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head as he watched the older boil over with anger.

Levi had had it up to here with the idiot. Losing his cool completely, he pounced on Eren whilst yelling obscenities at him, raiding his jacket pockets as he did so. Eren protested, trying to push Levi away, but to no avail. Levi was very dominantly straddling Eren and holding him down as his nimble hands dived into his pockets and searched frantically for the box.

"Dammit, Eren! Where the fuck are they?!" Levi growled, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the teen.

Eren didn't respond though, his eyes widening and a slight blush covering his cheeks as he realized just exactly how close the two were. Sure, they didn't usually have such a thing as personal space around each other, but Eren could feel Levi's thighs pressed tightly around his waist and how their groins were barely touching and – oh _God._

"Why the FUCK are you making that face Jaeger, just give me the damn cigarettes!" Levi continued to shout, not realizing what was going on. "I swear to GOD. IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THE BOX RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO MESS YOU UP SO BA- oh fu.." But Levi didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

A pair of hot lips pressed needily against his own, making his eyes widen before he clenched them shut. His arms snaked from the pockets of Eren's letterman to around his neck, roughly pulling him closer. Levi needed this, and he needed this badly.

He leaned into the kiss more, biting Eren's bottom lip and forcing entrance. Not that Eren minded so much. The kiss was hot and passionate, their mouths molding against each other's as both fought for dominance. Levi pressed against him, his hips instinctively grinding against Eren's causing sweet friction between the two, making Eren release a delicious moan against Levi's mouth.

Hands began to wander and soon enough Levi's were on Eren's jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders and onto the floor - a mic that was in the pocket making a soft thud as it hit the ground. Eren could care less if it was broken right now, though, as Levi ground against him with more pressure, effectively regaining his attention.

Next were their shirts, coming off hastily as they broke the kiss for only a few quick seconds to throw them into a corner. Levi's cold fingers skirted across Eren's abdomen, enjoying how toned they had gotten since they were kids. He could feel Eren shiver beneath him, smirking a bit as he moved to press kisses along the German's jaw line.

"L-Levi.." Eren whined a little, his arousal now evident as he was pitching a tent. He felt rather awkward talking in this situation, but really wanted the smaller male to stop with the teasing already.

Getting the memo, Levi pulled away and stood, unbuckling his pants. Eren watched for a moment, before he realized he should probably take his off, too. Hastily, he unbuckled his pants and slipped them off along with his boxers, now completely bare. Once Levi was completely bare also, he resumed his position on Eren, not completely sitting on him just yet as he leaned down and kissed him gently.

Eren, on the other hand, was suddenly concerned. He gently pulled away from Levi's kiss (as difficult as that actually was), looking at him seriously. "W-Wait. Shouldn't we uh.. prep you?"

Levi growled and rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for that, Jaeger," he hissed. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

Doubtful as he was, Eren simply nodded, deciding not to argue with the teen. They were both horny, and Eren wasn't going to ruin his chance of getting laid, even if it was with one of his closest friends. Which he would probably regret later. But either way, they were already too far gone to stop now.

With one hand on Eren's shoulder and the other on his very erect member, Levi lowered himself onto Eren. He shut his eyes, the pain overwhelming him incredibly. He wouldn't let Eren know that though, keeping his face an unreadable, cold façade. Said Jaeger was currently moaning like a whore, though, too preoccupied with the immense pleasure to actually pay attention to what Levi's reaction was.

Levi stopped moving once he had completely taken in Eren's full length, giving himself time to adjust. Realizing what Levi was doing, Eren tried to remain as still as possible, finding it difficult to restrain himself from just thrusting into him then and there. After a few moments, Levi started to feel the pain subside, and bud into a very light, mild pleasure.

"You can move now," Levi said, moving both of his hands to rest on Eren's shoulders for support. Eren didn't need to be told twice, his hands on the smaller teen's hips as he started to rock his own.

God, it felt amazing. The heat and the tightness were overwhelming – better than anything Eren had had before. He thrust upwards, biting his lip as he watched Levi bounce and blush on top of him, letting out a slight gasp.

He repeated this motion several times, loving the feeling of Levi falling back down onto his hard cock. With every movement, Levi would gasp or moan or sigh, and it drove Eren wild, making him thrust harder and faster into the writhing male above him. He instinctively leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Levi's collarbone, eliciting another rather loud moan from the boy, leaving a nice red mark in his wake.

"E-Eren.. I'm so fucking close," Levi moaned, his head tilted back and his eyes shut tight. This was like heaven for Levi, he felt so complete and so amazing when he was with Eren like this.

Eren threw his head back and let out a groan, tightening his grip on Levi's hips. "Fuck, m-me too," he replied, his thrusting increasing as he felt himself tipping over the edge.

Levi was the first to come, moaning out Eren's name loudly as he released on both of their stomachs erratically, his walls tightened around Eren. followed suit only moments later, the sudden tightness around him making him see white. He shot his load deep with Levi, groaning as he did so.

The two boys panted, their chests heaving as they slowly came down from their highs. Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder as he tried to recover, but found it rather hard to do anything at the moment. He ached all over – from his arms to his back, legs and unmentionables included. However, the feeling of Eren limp, damp, and still inside him was enough motivation to get him moving. He stood up, the feeling of sudden emptiness inside him making him squirm. He always found that part of the aftermath uncomfortable. Stalking over to the pile of clothes on the floor, he picked through it and took his own. He redressed quickly, making sure he looked somewhat presentable as he ran a hand through his hair. Once he was satisfied, he threw the rest of the clothes at Eren, and left the sound booth, closing the door without making any eye contact at all.

As he made his way down the stairs, however, he couldn't help but notice how he was receiving weird looks from the a lot of crew members. When he made his way backstage, however, he found out why. There stood Hanji, looking like she was ready to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" he questioned, a bit peeved with all the looks he was getting.

"Ohoho, what's going on you ask?" Hanji said, chuckling as she clutched her clipboard. "That was quite a show you and Eren put on~"

Levi's face paled, and he looked as though he were about to be sick.

"Apparently, one of the mics in the sound booth was turned on some time during your 'rough housing', and everyone on the gossip line heard the whole thing," she giggled, finding the entire situation quite hilarious.

Needless to say, Hanji had to nurse a new bruise, and Levi took the rest of the day off.


End file.
